the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, In Twoleg-Place... The unicorn trotted over to Orpheus and Flower. 01:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flower meowed to the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn trotted towards the smoke stacks. He stomped his hooves angrily at the entrance. 01:20, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "What's it doing?" Flower asked Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know," said Orpheus. The unicorn stamped his hooves again. He looked taller now. "Help me open it, please," he said. 01:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to the unicorn to help him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) They opened up the gates. 02:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Now what?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Lilia observed the group from the shadows. 13:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn quickly galloped inside. Orpheus followed cautiously. ---- Everything in twoleg place was coughing from the amount of fumes. 14:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Lilia followed them inside. 08:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Flower followed the unicorn and Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It was very hot inside the factory. An eerie glow raditated in the distance. 22:41, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "What's with that glow over there?" Flower asked the unicorn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:15, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Fire and Ice (hey that sounds like a book) came walking by.their sister Water woke up.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Flower waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," Orpheus replied. "Hydra," the unicorn replied. "They...are very selfish, cruel, and vain. It is poisoning the outside." 23:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Cardinal walked around. - Pyroar Lilia twitched her tail. She felt quite calm, for the first time since she could remember. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) "Oh" Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) A fireball was shot at the group. 01:05, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Flower tried to dodge it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Water padded around bored.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded out of the box he was in.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ice stumbled into Dark.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn picked of the cats by the scruff and ran quickly. The cat's were left unharmed, but the equine's tail was partially singed. 22:13, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Dark started talking to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The heat quickly grew too strong, so the unicorn picked up the cats and fled the factory. 21:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Shade padded up to the unicorn and the two cats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn looked at his burned tail. Most of the hair was gone, and the few strands that remained were burned black. Orpheus was still coughing from all teh smoke. 21:14, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Flower was coughing from smoke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Dark and Gold continued to talk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lilia fled the factory too, right behind them. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Lilia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Smoke still blanketed twolegplace. 23:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Dark meowed to Lilia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Lilia turned to see Dark. Her golden eyes flashed delicately before she turned and ran in the other direction. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Dark ran after her "Wait, where are you going?" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lilia continued running. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Dark ran faster.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Violet ran after a mouse.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded back to the alley with the unicorn. Cats were coughing from the amount of smoke in the air. ---- Paris lied down near the back of the alley. 01:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) luciana sneezed and then coughed loudly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "We really have to do something about that old factory," said Paris. 03:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) She sneezed again and wheezed loudly. Her lungs wern't taking it in much air. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris saw Luciana struggling. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. 03:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana started to coughed louder as she nodded slowly and uncertainly. Her fur was covered in ash and soot. She wheezed once more and laid on her side, quickly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Paris ran to get her water. He came back quickly with a tin can filled half way with water. 03:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana coughed once more and unseathed her claws, gasping for air. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Help!" shouted Paris. He tried to give her the water. Several cats rushed over. 03:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana closed her eyes for a moment and coughed as water rushed over her face. She felt herself breathing a little bit more. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) More water was brought to her. "Are you alright?" Achilles asked. 03:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana was now breathing at some what of a regular pace. She opened her eyes and made a small nod. She thanked the cats and coughed once more. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:49, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn was by the fence surrounding the smoke stacks. It nighed angrily and kicked the fence in frustration. 03:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC Luciana stood up slowly and padded towards the unicorn (who still doesn't have a name) "Whats wrong?" She rasped. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (No one ever gave him a name :P) The unicorn neighed again and kicked the fence. 03:56, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Lilia dived under a dumpster. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 05:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (I wouldn't be good at coming up with unicorn names :P) Dark did the same a Lilia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Veruca was also coughing.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded into a box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mike got lots of herbs to heal the cats.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Violet got worried."What do we do we are going to die!"she shouted."No we wont I have a plan"said charlie."follow me"said charlie and he and his group ran to the farm.(countuine on TF RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded out of the box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Achilles hissed. "O.K, I've had enough, I think we have to go inside the factory," said Achilles. 14:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) fire saw the four cats padding away."huh.I wonder where their going and he followed them but it took hours"(countuine on TF RP) "Achilles," said Paris. Achilles turned aroun dto face him. "I have to take my kits somewhere safe; Helen and I are taking them to the rich side." 14:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Water went to helen and hissed at her."The first thing I knew was you killed an innocent rouge"she hissed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Right, right," said Helen, licking some of the smoke off of Issak's fur, not paying attention to Water. "Helen, I think we better go now," Paris told his mate. 14:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Water splashed water (LOL) at helen."Please tell me Why you killed that cat"Hissed water.Ice was too scared to answer."I better go there too can I come as well miss helen?"she asked and she was scared.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Helen ignored Water. "You have to ask my mate," she told Ice. 14:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Water bit helens tail."um mister paris can I come as well?"asked ice.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, sure," said Paris. "You have to be able to jump a huge fense though." ---- Helen, Paris, and the kits started to walk towards the gate to the kittypet side of twoleg place. 14:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ice Leaped up and pulled herself over but she helped issac over too.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, I can do it myself," hissed Issak to Ice, irritated. "Issak, be nice," said Helen to her kit. They eventually made it to the other side of the fence. (CONTINUED IN KP RP) 15:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Achilles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Luciana bobbed her head up and down before walking towards the factory. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The remaining cats and the unicorn gathered infront of the factory. 21:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Luciana stood by Achilles and the unicorn she called Duncan. (Idk). DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Gold sat down next to Achilles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hermes was flying above, in the fresh air, but when he saw all the smoke he flew down next to the cats. "What's going on?" He asked Achilles. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 22:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Dark caught up to Lilia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Lilia wailed as Dark caught up to her. "Leave me alone! Please! What do you want from me?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 08:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) "Absolutely nothing! All I said was hi and you ran off, I just wanted to see what your problem is" Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing! So just leave me alone, please!" Fear flickered in Lilia's eyes before she hopped out from under the dumpster and dashed away from Dark as fast as her small paws would take her. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) "Your a bit strange" Dark meowed, then ran after her again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) The group of cats entered the factory. 04:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC) (LOL) Lilia disappeared down a hole in the wall of a twoleg nest. ---- Hermes followed the cats into the factory, unsure of what was happening. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark continued to follow Lilia ----- Gold and Flower went to the factory as well.Nighty[[User Talk:Skaarsgurd|'' I will not bow!]] 13:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) It was extreamly hot inside the factory, hotter than before. And humid as well. Fur clung to the cats' bodies as they padded through the factory. They soon aproched the Hydra, who was breathing fire to power the smokestacks. 23:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Flower was having a hard time breathing.Night 23:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) The unicorn nuzzled Flower to see if she was alright. ---- Achilles hissed at the Hydra. 23:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'll be fine" Flower meowed to the unicorn.Night 23:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hermes stared at the hydra blankly. "Okay, could someone ''please explain what's going on?" he exclaimed. ---- Lilia hid in the twoleg nest. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Dark looked for Lilia's scent then stopped "Why am i looking for her anyway?" He asked himself.Night 13:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Lilia crept past Dark, underneath the couch behind him, and through a gap in the wall. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded out of the twoleg nest.Night 10:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) A cat burst out of the darkness and attacked Dark. ---- Moon moaned in her sleep, coughing softly from the fumes. Her heart pace quickened for a moment, then slowed. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark dodged the cat's attack then unsheathed his claws --------- Shadow licked moon on the ear.Night 13:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Violet secretly knew she was having kits today and so was veruca.Both she-cats walked to the farm.(Coutuine on TF RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark ran at his attacker.Night 14:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay